Detective Super Junior! The First Job part 2
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: Detektif Super Junior mendapat job pertamanya. RnR please? Xie-xie


**DETECTIVE SUPER JUNIOR**

**-PART 2-**

**-THE FIRST JOB-**

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

'_Cause I can't stop thinking 'bout you girl_

Sepenggal lirik "U" menandakan bahwa Hp Kibum berkokok #plakk# maksudnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo…", kata Kibum sopan

"Yeoboseyo. Apakah ini grup Detektif Super Junior? Saya Park Soung Ri, begini, saya ada kasus. Bisa kalian menanganinya? Alamat saya Jl. Dumpling no. 251. Cepat datang ya! Kamsahamnida.", kata si penelpon yang bernama Park Soung Ri dengan nada yang (terlalu) cepat. Kibum melongo. Tuuuttt. Telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh sang penelpon.

"_Ni orang ngomong cepet banget, kayak sepeda yang remnya blong", _pikir Kibum heran. "_Ah sudahlah. Yang penting dapat kasus. Yeay!", _pikirnya lagi. "Guys, kita dapat job pertama kita!", kata Kibum sumringah. "Mwooo? Yeay! Cepet banget? Pasti ini gara-gara kepopuleranku! Secara aku kan ganteng, imut, gagah, uuhhh aku sempurna deh!", kata Donghae narsis dan sekali lagi dengan nada yang (terlalu) cepat. Semua anggota berlagak ingin muntah. Donghae nangis. Eunhyuk menenangkan namjachingu nya tersebut. Yesung cengo. Kibum melongo. Justin Bieber nyanyi. Author lagu makan #plakk# *ngaco*

"Uwaahh, sudah-sudah, ayo kita ke TKP!", kata Zhou Mi menengahi. "TKP tuh apaan ya?", tanya Yesung dengan wajah pabbo. "Aduuuh, hyuungggggg…..! TKP itu Tempat Kepuasan Pribadi!", jawab Kyuhyun *dasar Kyu otak mesum!*

"Pabbo! TKP itu Tempat Kejadian Perkara, tauuuu!", jawab Sungmin cepat-cepat saat Kyu melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum. "Aish, sudahlah, ayo kita ke Jl. Dumpling no. 251, Siwon hyung, kau yang nyetir ya!" ucap Kibum. Siwon hanya mengangguk. Setelah semua huru-hara selesai, mereka ber-12 (Hangeng+Heechul gak ada, mungkin lagi nge-date) naik ke Bus Esto, bus pribadi mereka yang dibelikan oleh Siwon.

**-Di TKP/Rumah Park Soung Ri-**

"Uwaahh, rumahnya bagus dan gede bangeeet!", kata Henry. "Iyaah kamu betul Henry-ah!", timpal Ryeowook. "Udah, ayo masuk!", perintah Kibum. "Annyeong haseyo, bisa bertemu dengan Park Soung Ri-ssi?", tanya Kibum sopan. "Oh, mari-mari saya antar!", jawab orang yang membukakan pintu tadi. "Kamsahamnida", ucap Ryeowook sopan. "Oh! Detektif Super Junior! Terima kasih sudah datang! Silakan duduk!", ujar Park Soung Ri. Anggota grup yang abnormal (?) langsung tersenyum dan duduk. "Eh, Soung Ri-ssi, kenapa tidak ada polisi disini?", tanya Donghae. "Polisi tidak dapat memecahkan kasus ini. Makanya, saya meminta bantuan kalian.", jawabnya. "Siapa yang merekomendasikan kami?", tanya Yesung penasaran. "Sahabat anak saya, Sung Si Chul yang merekomendasikan kalian. Katanya, disekolahnya ada grup detektif yang mungkin bisa membantu.", jawab Soung Ri-ssi panjang leper. "Ooh, Sichul noona yang merekomendasikan kami.", ucap Kangin. Yang lain hanya ber-"oh"-ria. "Apa kasus yang harus kami tangani?", Siwon angkat bicara. "Oh iya, mian, saya lupa. Bacalah koran ini!", jawab Soung Ri-ssi sambil menyodorkan seekor (?) koran. Kibum dan Leeteuk membacanya dengan seksama. "Jadi, anak Soung Ri-ssi dibunuh? Kami turut berduka cita.", kata Leeteuk. "Ne, betul. Di artikel itu, Yoosu ditulis mati mengenaskan. Saya tidak bisa menceritakan kondisinya, karena saya memang tidak tahu kondisinya saat ditemukan.", jelas Soung Ri-ssi. "Kok anda tidak tahu?", tanya Henry. "Wajar saja, dia ditemukan oleh polisi tergeletak tak bernyawa di tengah jalan. Para polisi tidak memperkenankan siapapun termasuk saya, untuk melihat kondisinya. Kata mereka, kondisinya sangat mengenaskan.", jawab Soung Ri-ssi dengan nada sedih. "Hmm…. Begitu ya? Baiklah, boleh kami bawa artikel ini? Dan beri kami waktu 1 hari untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Jika dalam satu hari kami tidak bisa memecahkannya, anda bisa mencari detektif lain. Soal honor, diberikan kalau kami sudah berhasil memecahkannya.", jelas Kibum panjang lebar. "Silakan kalau artikel itu mau kalian bawa. Semoga berhasil.", jawab Soung Ri-ssi sambil tersenyum. "Kami pulang dulu, kamsahamnida.", pamit Siwon. "Ne, silakan.", jawab Soung Ri-ssi.

-**Di apartemen Kibum-**

"Hmm….kasus ini cukup sulit.", ujar Kibum. "Emang kasusnya apaan?", tanya Yesung. "Aduuuuhhh…. Tadi kan udah dijelasin panjang lebar sama Soung Ri-ssi, masa ga mudeng sih hyung?", sahut Kyuhyun, kesal. "Iya, tapi kan Soung Ri-ssi gak ngejelasin kita harus ngapain.", jawab Yesung. "Kita harus peka, Yesung hyung. Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Siwon. "Mencari pembunuhnya?", jawab Yesung nggak yakin. "Tepat sekali.", ujar Siwon. "Kau benar Siwon hyung, kita harus peka terhadap kasus.", kata Kibum. Siwon tersenyum. "Eh, ayo kita tanyai Sichul noona! Dia kan sahabatnya Yoosu! Yoosu kan beda SMA sama kita, jd yang tahu tentang dia hanya Sichul noona.", ajak Leeteuk. "Kau benar, hyung. Ayo.", ajak Kibum.

-**Di Rumah Sichul-**

"Annyeong Sichul, noona! Bisa kita berbicara?", tanya Kibum ramah. "Oh, Kibum. Ne, ne, mari masuk!", ajak Sichul. Para anggota berbondong-bondong masuk ke rumah Sichul. "Wah, ada apaan nih rame-rame ke rumah saya?", tanya Sichul. "Kami ingin bertanya soal Yoosu.", jawab Zhou Mi. "Oh, begitu. Baik, Yoosu adalah sahabat saya dari kelas 1 SMP. Yoosu anak yang baik dan tampan. Saya menyukai Yoosu. Tapi Yoosu menyukai perempuan lain. Sebagai sahabatnya, saya hanya bisa mendukungnya. Saat Yoosu diberitakan meninggal, saya shock sekali. Apalagi kondisinya. Dia ditusuk dibagian kepala, jantung dan perut. Mata kirinya dicongkel. Lehernya digorok. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dipatahkan. Uh, mengenaskan sekali. Saya rindu Yoosu.", kata Sichul panjang lebar. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama kecuali Ryeowook. Dia malah asik mencatat semua omongan Sichul. "Baik, kami rasa sudah cukup infonya. Kamsahamnida. Kami pulang dulu.", ujar Kibum. Sichul mengangguk.

-**Di apartemen Kibum-**

"Kasihan sekali si Yoosu!", ucap Eunhyuk. "Hyung, aku tadi mencatat semua omongan Sichul loh.", ucap Ryeowook bangga *gitu aja bangga*

"Kau memang rajin, chagiya.", jawab Yesung. "Mwo? Kau catat, hyung? Tolong bacakan!", perintah Kibum. "Ne, baik." Kemudian Ryeowook berkicau (?) membacakan omongan Sichul. "Hei, apa kalian merasa ada yang aneh dengan omongan Sichul?", tanya Kangin. Semua anggota mengangguk. "Hyung, mau kubacakan lagi?", tanya Ryeowook. "Ne, pelan-pelan ya.", jawab Siwon. Ryeowook kembali berkokok (?) membacakan semua omongan Sichul. "AHA!", semua anggota kompak berteriak bersama. "Biar aku yang menjelaskan. Kenapa Sichul tahu kondisi Yoosu? Padahal polisi tidak memperkenankan siapapun melihat jenazahnya.", ujar Yesung. *tumben gak pabbo, oppa?* #dibakar Cloudsomnia# "Itu karena Sichul yang membunuhnya, dia tahu fakta itu dan dia keceplosan.", ujar Zhou Mi. "Dialah pelakunya!", seru Kibum. "Tapi apa dia mempunyai motif untuk membunuh Yoosu?", tanya Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin. "Ada, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.", kata Siwon. "Ne, betul, dia menyukai Yoosu tp Yoosu menyukai cewe lain.", timpal Eunhyuk. "Yakkk, ayo kita lapor ke polisi!", ajak Ryeowook dan Henry. Semua anggota mengangguk.

Akhirnya Sichul ditangkap dan dia mengakui perbuatannya. Para polisi berterima kasih pada Detektif Super Junior, Soung Ri-ssi memberi honor sebesar 350.000 won *bagi dong, oppa!*

Dan mereka difoto untuk headline koran. Pose mereka berbeda-beda. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Henry ber-aegyo. Kibum, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Yesung berangkulan sambil tersenyum. Kangin dan Zhou Mi memamerkan otot masing-masing *Zhou Mi mah kayaknya gak punya otot* #digaplok ELF penggemar Zhou Mi# Sedangkan Kyu? Dia malah berpose dengan PSP-nya (mungkin mau promosi PSP)

Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Ahhh, jd deh part 2 ini. Gimana? Bagus nggak? Kalo penasaran ama part 3, tunggu aja yahh! Ripiuw please! Xie-xie


End file.
